leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zeagoth/Derdahm The Ruined
| firstdetail = N/A | secondpic = | secondname = I Will Strike | secondinfo = (Active): Derdahm will instantly travel through shadows to appear behind his target, dealing physical damage and gaining non-stacking but refreshable boost in attack speed for 1.5 seconds. At least one unit must be struck by From the Darkness in order for this ability to be available. Cooldown is static. | secondlevel = | seconddetail = N/A | thirdpic = | thirdname = Shadow Style | thirdinfo = (Passive): Derdahm's bonus attack damage is increased by (2/4/6/8/10)% and ability power by (3/6/9/12/15)%. (Active): The thirst of Ira Mortis lives on in the ghostly blade. For 6 seconds, Derdahm's basic attacks deal bonus physical and magic damage equal to a percentage of the target's maximum health. Derdahm is healed for 33% of the combined damage dealt. | thirdlevel = | thirddetail = N/A | ultipic = | ultiname = N/A | ultiinfo = (Active): N/A | ultilevel = | ultidetail = N/A }} NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE: THIS IS EXTREMELY INCOMPLETE. ALL THAT I INTEND TO SHOW ARE THE LORE, SHADOW ISLE QUOTES, BASE STATS, PASSIVE, etc. EVERYTHING IS SUBJECT TO CHANGE. So, yeah. When I feel like the champion is as I intend him to be, it will be noted. LORE: The Shadow Isles, a realm of beautiful chaos, madness, plague, darkness and death. To maintain order in anarchy, a power was needed to lead the inhabitants of the Isles. And that leader was none other than Derdahm, The Shadow Herald, a demonic force that even the bowels of the Isles feared. Able to walk to any region of the Isles without any sort of care, he proved his worth by effortlessly slaughtering the monsters and nightmares who called the Shadow Isles home. One by one, his wicked blade, Ira Mortis, severed the limbs of the beasts and the tip of the blade tasted the hot blood of the frantically beating hearts of the dying. Their howls of pain echoed in the black forests of the Isles, sending chills down the decaying spines of the dead. Derdahm always kneeled before his victim who was painfully enjoying the last sweet breaths of life. His white fangs dug into flesh and he then absorbed their essence as he hungrily sucked the liquid of life. Every gulp of blood fed the blade as well as its unsettling green glow pulsed within the intricate carvings of the blade and the hilt. It was as if Derdahm’s very heart was the sword itself. Only a short period of time passed before all of the walking dead and shadows proclaimed Derdahm as King of the Shadow Isles, a title he savored. His rule brought the Shadow Isles to the attention of the League and the denizens of Runeterra. With his reign, Derdahm was able to create a portal between realms with the powers of dark magic, much to the horror of the creatures of Runeterra. Time passed, lives were stolen to the Isles and many others even joined the Isles willingly. Creatures such as Mordekaiser, Hecarim and Evelynn, the quintessential monsters of the Isles and favorites of Derdahm, were born and soon entered the League for one purpose: the expose the might of the Isles and true glory of death. But, all things must come to an end and Derdahm was not immune to this. Many in the Shadow Isles had distaste for the Lord of Shadow and his methods of rule, condemned as harsh and leading the Shadow Isles nowhere. By an unknown faction his castle was overrun. The group, with the leader unknown, vanquished all of Derdahm’s soldiers and stormed his personal quarters. Derdahm was violently removed from power after slaughtering more than half of the traitors on his own. Derdahm managed to escape his captors and soon memories of his existence were slowly erased by the faction. The Shadow Isles never had a true ruler after the reign of Derdahm and it was thought that chaos would be the only ruling force in the Isles. And to this day, no one knows the mastermind behind the overthrow, although it has been rumored that only those close to Derdahm could have been responsible. All that ever remained of Derdahm was Ira Mortis, now titled as the Blade of the Ruined King. Eons passed but a resurgence of pure darkness has started to walk the earth of the Isles. The forests have become darker and deader, the eerie moon more menacing, the oceans giving a ghostly green glow, the carnivorous plants become wilder and the skies darker. The ruined king has returned from absence, his power stronger than ever, wielding a ghostly blade resembling his beloved sword and fueled by hatred and revenge against those who turned betrayed him and those who have stolen his love. Judgment (THIS IS JUST A DRAFT, THERE WILL BE CHANGES SUCH AS TO DETAILS, PUNCTUATION, EVENTS, ETC.) The heavy footsteps echoed in the hallway, commanding and with dark intentions. The black armor walked on, unfazed by the horrified expressions of the bystanders. “You…” one of them whispered. The suit of armor stopped cold and turned to face the one who dared break the silence. The man gazed upon it, this creature from nightmares, towering over him. The figure in the armor merely stood in silence, awaiting what pathetic comment this man felt was worth his life. The dark green “veins” on the charcoal-colored plating pulsed menacingly and with dark beauty. The man’s eyes were dead set on the breastplate with green, pulsing “carvings” of skulls and unholy runes. His eyes travelled everywhere, watching each rune pulse softly as if green blood flowed in the armor. His fixation on the armor was cut short when a black gauntlet with razor sharp tips grabbed hold of his throat. The cold steel burned into his skin as he gagged. Derdahm, The Ruined, merely lifted this poor soul up and held him high. “Now…” Derdham whispered with a voice that could corrupt the most innocent of hearts. “I will take your life in front of everyone for interrupting me and wasting my time! I care not if I have to bleed it out of you, deliver your precious comment so that I may slaughter you now!” he harshly growled. The man merely gagged as he tried to ease the immense pressure around his throat. The more he struggled to remove the icy grip of the ruined king, the tighter it became, until a snap caused the man to cease all struggle. Derdham merely let the body drop to the ground as everyone whimpered in terror. The League knights poured into the hallway, shields and swords at the ready. “Halt! How dare you take a life in this sacred place! On your knees now!” one of the knights fiercely demanded. An echoing laugh filled the hallway as Derdahm threw his head back in pure enjoyment. The runes and veins grew brighter and more unsettling. From the sheath, Derdahm pulled out the ghost of his love, Ira Mortis. “I believe your precious League has something that belongs to me…” he stated with no emotion. The ghostly sword was enshrouded in ethereal flames that seemed to be the sword’s life essence. The very same demonic runes pulsed on the blade of the sword in unison with Derdahm’s armor. “Shadow Isles!” a young girl screamed. All turned to the young girl with the mother covering her mouth. Pure horror was engraved on her young face. Tears were limitless for her, her little dress stained from raw fear. The soldiers’ hearts all grew weak with a dire thought clawing at their souls: a Shadow Isle member actually killing someone here? Is there no bound for these monsters!? “Drop your weapon! Obey or suffer the consequences!” the captain yelled. “You may order me around like some beast meant for tricks” Derdham hissed. He began to slowly approach the reinforced defensive formation of the soldiers. The weapons were strong and fearless, yet the hands that wielded them began to lose grip. The soldiers backed as much as Derdahm approached. “You believe that your pathetic magic, your incompetent weaponry, your irrelevant laws can instill fear in me? Do you believe that I am forced to abide by your rules?” Derdahm drove the blade into the floor, a foul crack sharply echoing. The ground started to bleed black ooze, the poison that the blade carried with it. “Y-y-you may not a-act as you p-p-pl-please here, demon” the captain hesitantly said. He did not want to die. Not to someone from the Isles. He knew what they did to souls there. But, he was bound by duty to protect the sacred grounds of the League, even against the gods of death. “This is a sacred ground and you will no longer be a threat here, suffer now!” And with that, Derdahm was immediately seized by bright blue chains that seemed to spawn from within the walls, snaking and coiling around his body. The chains tightened to the point that any creature would lose breath and faint. But, for Derdahm, this was merely a soft hug. “Ha ha… Is this some sort of joke? I am not laughing, mind you” Derdahm joyfully whispered as the chains seem to melt and vanish. The soldiers gasped with fear. The chains were always able to hold back devils from the Isles. What made this monster different? Derdahm reach forward a jagged gauntlet, inky black and menacing, and motioned the soldiers forward. “Come. You are guardians of the League, powerful beings who are here to enforce the “rules” of the mortal world. Come, convince me of who you are!” Clangs echoed pitifully as spears, swords and shields dropped against the marble floor. The captain looked around to see his men in a state of fear that he could never dream of. Their hearts were petrified and they were all convinced that death was standing before them. The captain, being the honorable and dutiful man he had always been, screamed a war-cry and charged towards the black behemoth. The spear landed with utter precision, through the heart of the armor and the captain groaned as he used full force to knock the demon down. But, he soon felt burning cold pressure around his throat. Derdahm lifted the poor soul up and looked into his fearful eyes. The captain looked into “eyes” of the helmet, dark green gems of an unholy glow. He felt his body relax and soon felt nothing. The captain’s corpse dropped and the spear quickly pulled out. “Now… He will be sent to the Isles. There, his soul will be tortured for all eternity as there is absolutely no trace of order on those damned grounds. Under my rule, his soul would be enslaved to build cities on the Isles. He would become a true warrior of the Isles after centuries of labor as he would be placed in the ranks of shadow. But, without me, the Isles are lost.” Derdahm spoke the last words with a hint of sadness. He truly loved the Isles, the only place that ever accepted him. But that sadness soon turned into pure hatred as he harshly declared “I would slaughter each and every one of you but that will yield nothing but a headache for me. I promise you, death will visit your doors and enter your homes. Death will find you and take you. Death will hunt down your children and drag their screams to my home. Death will consume your precious mortal world and I will stand at the apex of my castle and watch all of you enjoy your lives as the dead. The glorious age of death will soon be upon you! But, in the meantime, I will compete in your precious League for my amusement. This will serve two-fold. I will prove to you the might of the Isles while further honing my skills and I will search for your strongest. They will be necessary for my undead army to trample and darken your world. Let it be known, the king has fallen, yes, but he has returned, more determined than ever. I will have my Ira Mortis that the League has stolen, I will gather the souls of your precious champions and you will all join me in the true glory that is death!” Derdahm then paused, as if he just remembered something. “Oh, yes… the traitor is here in the League, I am sure of it. I will find this betrayer and…” He looked around, savoring the scene of the helpless huddled together in tears, fearing that this is all true. Derdahm laughed. He knew exactly what to do with the traitor. Oh, he had been planning the torture for years. He lifted his sword from the ground and gave one last look to the titanic doors that he was supposed to enter for judgment. In his mind, the judgment would be pointless once the League no longer exists. Twisted Treeline Quotes: West Altar: “I loved you once, Derdahm, but before your descent” “You may slaughter everyone, Derdahm, and then what?” “Derdahm, do you not even ask why it happened?” “I weep for you, Derdahm” East Altar: “The League dares to use your blade, my Lord, let me help you exact revenge!” “Yes, yes! The dark lord returns!!!” “Slay those who dare question you, my king!” “We beg for your return, my king, command the Shadow Isles once more!” Category:Custom champions